Beyblade: Metal Legends 1
by Gryffindor PairingMatters
Summary: Ginga and his friends arrive to a tournament. Will they be able to win?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me._

_**Beyblade: Metal Legends**_

Chapter: 1

Leaving for the Beyblade Legend Try-outs

"Come on!" shouted Ginga.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't get this thing," moaned Kyoya.

"After we defeated Nemesis everything has ended, so why can't I be a loner again?".

"We have to keep walking," shouted Ben.K.

"What do you mean, I agree with Yoyo," said Kenta.

"What did you say?" yelled Kyoya.

"I can't pronounce your name!" said Kenta.

"Really, I am bored of the old school stuffy, stuff" moaned Madoka.

"Oh, hi guys!" whispered Masamune.

"MASAMUNE!" Ginga whimpered loudly.

"I missed you soooooo, much,".

"Really? Maybe we could gang up again?".

"Yeah," said Madoka.

"Let's just hurry up to the airport for the Beyblade Legend Try-outs!" shouted everyone of them.

"That was strange," said Madoka.

They walked to the air-plane when it was just about to take off.

They sat down. They were talking about how they defeated Nemesis.

/Scene Break/

"Now we are at this-",

"Were at the Beyblade Legend Tryouts," muttered Kyoya.

"Welcome, to the Beyblade Legend Try-outs!" Echoed the Announcer.

"Now we shall begin, the Try-outs!"

Everybody found a partner, and started battling.

"Go Cosmic Pegusus!"shouted Ginga.

"Go Ender Leone!" shouted Dan.

"Smash mode Pegusus!" shouted Ginga.

Pegusus turned into that mode and smashed Dan off the mini stadium.

That happened while Kyoya smashed Kenta's face-bolt, and Sagittarius smashed Fang Leone's performance tip.

A little while later the announcer said: "Time's up let's see the places!"

1st Place Ginga -10020145 points

2nd Place Kyoya -1454125

3rd Place Kenta -144525

4th Place Masamune -9999

5th Place Dan -500

"These are the top 5!" cried the announcer.

The following people on the list to the Beyblade Legends:

Ginga

Kyoya

Kenta

Masamune

Dan

Shugo

Mancevene

Ketno

Nemo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Time for battle!

Ginga and his friends had all made it to the Beyblade Legend Tournament. 1St battle was Ginga vs Kyoya. They have launched their Beyblades and had started to battle.

"Pegusus! Use your new move that you learnt from Nemesis, Hydro Power!" shouted Ginga

"Leone! Real Fang Blast!" raged Kyoya.

The two Beys collided into each other a made a big blast of wind up to the sky.

"Pegusus, rise!" raged Ginga.

Pegusus rose, and blasted a hydro cosmic star onto Leone and sent the Bey flying over the audience and crashed.

The announcer announced Ginga won.

Kyoya smiled and said: "good job, Ginga, but next you'll be crushed down my Leone's presence!" Kyoya picked his Bey off the wall when the battle has ended.

/Scene Break/

The people in the A block are...

Ginga

Masamune

Cyyoshi (signed up for the tournament.)

Hanshi (got the early try-outs.)

Gonda (got the early try-outs.)

Kenta

Kyoya (Rematch with the Bladers who lost.)

Ryuga (Dragon Emporoer)

etc.

Ginga looked at his Bey and the Bey shone.

"You have to have faith in your Bey," said Ginga to himself.

He looked up.

"What a battle!" said Ginga's Dad

"Yeah, cool" said Ginga's Dad's assistant.

Ginga sat down on an audience chair.

He stretched.

/Scene Break/

"Numm, umm, umm," said Ginga with a mouthful, full of mash Potato and Gravy.

"I'd rather eat bulls," said Ben.K

"Yeah, I would too," said Kyoya coolly with a mouthful, full of fish.

"You guy's are sure great eaters!" laughed Madoka.

Kenta munched on his Mighty Angus Burger.

"Num, Nium," said Kenta.

"Maybe I wil get to see my ancestor, Ryuga!In the tournament,".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Beyblade Rises

"Today isn't a tournament day, so I guess maybe, WE COULD EXPLORE!" cried Ginga.

"Explore the woods maybe?"

At the Woods...

"Were lost," cried Ben. K.

"Look there's a cabin up that hill!" cried Madoka.

10 Hours Later...

The gang is up on the hill.

The go inside the cabin, there is no one there.

Suddenly a monster appeared.

It started to chase the gang.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted everybody.

They Launched their Beys.

"(Go Pegusus!) (Go Leone!) (Go Striker!) (Go Sagittarius!)" they all shouted!

Suddenly that shouting and power created a big orb and charged at the monster.

The Beys started to go through each constellation, and evolved into: Jupiter Pegusus, Roar Leone, Sagittarius Destructor, Swift Striker. The Beys were gods now. Pegusus is the 2nd God of Jupiter,

Leone is the 2nd Wind God,

Striker is the 2nd God of Swiftness,

Sagittarius is the 2nd Destruction God.

A/N This Chapter is a really short Chapter but I will get onto longer Chapters later in the series.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

The Check

The gang was at the headquarters speaking with Ginga's Dad.

"Let me check these Beys" said Ginga's Dad.

"Uhhh, swiftness, yes, okay, Jupiter, hmmmm, uhhh, okay..." murmured Ginga's Dad.

Ginga's Dad gave the Beys back to the owners, of the Beys.

"Let me tell you, these are dangerous Bey's don't play with them and treat them nicely, they can battle. "

The gang tested them out and sure, they were pretty dangerous but powerful enough to maybe defeat about 1000 Bladers around the World.

They practised and practised until they got really tired while Madoka was watching them.

"G-g-g-g-go Pegu-"

After a While.

"This stuff is yum!" shouted Ginga.

"Ha, their just traditional food, what an eater." laughed Ginga's Dad.

But Ginga was too busy to hear that offensive speech.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N I know this is a really short fanfiction, but this cartoon is only 1 hour long, so don't be so offended if you think this is short. As I said I will be able to write longer ones, I promise.


End file.
